Reflection
by Ethereal Vision
Summary: Tells the story of Tidus, the day before he was spirited away into another world called Spira. A tale that tells what happened before a legend was born, from darkest depths to new resolve formed. C & C would be greatly appreciated


Disclaimer: The characters of FFX do not in any way belong to me (unfortunately xD) The credit belongs to Square Enix for making such an awesome game.

Light diffused down from the only lamp in the room, feebly scraping away at the edges of the darkness. Alone Tidus sat, gazing at a lone mirror which adorned his wall, his once shimmering hair disheveled, his countenance hollow. Tidus quickly turned, thoroughly disenchanted with what he saw and tightly gripped the paper resting in his hand. The scent of lilacs drifted upwards from the envelope inscribed with three words and three words only. "To my son."

_Mom…_

The clock on the right side of the room emitted a lukewarm glow, twelve o'clock it read. Gently placing the letter on his bed, Tidus left with much reluctance, sweat permeating his brow, anxiety mounting. Outside shone a light so brilliant that it forced him to shut his eyes, all the while attempting to readjust to the shining metropolis which he inhabited. Neon signs adorned the face of nearly every building and the fading echoes of night long parties echoed in the distance while machina fervently cleaned the streets. Indeed this was Zanarkand, a shining pinnacle unto the world which made even the very stars who dance throughout the sky flush with envy.

Main roads turned to streets and streets collapsed into small alleyways. Tidus wandered the complex catacombs which assimilated to form Zanarkand's underbelly, a sanctuary for the cast aside and the hardened of heart. Time seemed to be in complete stasis as Tidus neared his destination, all the while his stomach jumped and churned akin to a heavy storm. His presence in this vagrant's holy ground did not go unnoticed for upon Tidus' intrusion two figures stepped from deep within the shadows which encompassed this desolate place. Riley, big and brutish but not necessarily bright, accompanying Riley was Syd, short and wily with the haggard eyes of a hyena ready to pounce.

"You came…well, I need you to throw tomorrow night's blitzball ga…" Syd began.

"I can't do this anymore!" Tidus blurted.

His complaint did not fall on deaf ears for upon that very breath a myriad of bodies emerged from the shadows to form somewhat of a mob, blocking each possible escape route. The mob writhed and buzzed with chatter and an insatiable, almost palpable bloodlust hung in the air akin to pack of wild wolves starved to the bone by the ravages of winter.

"I'm really sorry to hear that, but tomorrow **will **go as planned, regardless of your personal feelings." Said Syd, a wide grin steadily creeping across his face.

"But…I!" Tidus stammered, his voice taking on a higher pitch, clearly exasperated

At this Syd unleashed an uproarious laugh that almost seemed to hearty for one of such small stature.

"You really don't seem to grasp the severity of your situation, do you? The order doesn't take kindly to treason. Remember, Jecht's debt still remains and it will be paid, one way…or another." Uttered Syd, his sinister grin in full effect.

"Riley! Teach this fool his place!" Ordered Syd.

Riley merely nodded and stepped forward. Upon Riley stepping into the light, Tidus, for the first time realized how big he truly was. This behemoth has ear length raven black hair which was rather unkempt and blue eyes, once deep and filled with a zest for life, now dull and listless, weary with long years of servitude. Riley balled his fists and threw a punch which sent Tidus reeling against a few trash cans which lined the alley, This truly was their home for the knew every inch, corner and crevice of it..

The mob howled with cruel laughter as they watched the vicious blood bath unfold before theirs eyes, reveling in every second of it. Tidus staggered to his feet, clutching at the only thing near by that granted him self protection, a lone pipe forged of steel.

Upon regaining his composure, Tidus took his most familiar stance. His heart and mind racing, Tidus recalled what Auron had said to him just a few days prior.

_The key to swordsmanship is to always stay a few steps ahead of your opponent. A duel between true swordsmen is as much mental as it is physical, temper your blade with your will and both will become unbreakable._

Taking those words to heart, Tidus focused himself and steadied his heart as he dodged punch after earth shaking punch until finally dealing Riley a critical strike to the head, knocking him unconscious.

In that very moment all fell silent; the only thing that could be heard was the echo of Riley's burly body toppling towards the earth, crashing down, akin to the crest of a wave which buffets away at the sand. Syd's once calm and collected face contorted into one of unsurpassed rage. With but a simple snap of his fingers the mob which had been lying in wait surged forward, buzzing furiously with chatter similar to a swarm of enrages bees, Tidus fought off as many as he could but it proved to be something that could not be accomplished on his own, receiving a blow to the back of his head, Tidus felt the very earth slip from beneath him as he fell, his vision fading, his losing its grip on reality.

Tidus awoke in his room, feeling the dried blood on the back of his head forced him to come to terms with the fact that all that he had went through was not in fact a dream, something that could just be forgotten. The clock gave of an iridescent glow, 8:00pm it read. What had felt like a few minutes had in fact been a several hours, It was almost time for the game.

_If I throw this game I'll be letting everyone down, including myself, I don't think I'll be able to look at myself it the same way ever again. If I don't do it Syd will have me killed, I know for a fact that it isn't an idle threat. I need...help, Mom...what would you say?_

Tidus' eyes panned across the room, slowly analyzing all that he had. Trophies, magazine covers framed on the wall featuring himself, a lone blitzball…that letter. With great reluctance Tidus picked up the letter which still smelled of lilacs after so many years, given to him by Auron on his seventeenth birthday.

_Open it only when you're ready_

Those exact words echoed reverently inside of Tidus' head, allowing him to think of nothing else. At last the moment had arrived, he was truly ready. Upon taking a deep breath Tidus broke the seal which had played sentinel to the contents of that letter for so many years. The paper was faded; worn away by the ravages of time but still could be read nonetheless, it said:

_Dear Tidus,_

_I am not long for this world and by the time you read this I will have made my departure. Tidus, you are my son, I have always and will always love you. I know that you've had problems with some of the choices that I've made but my love never wavered; not even once. Don't hate Jecht, although he drank, gambled and teased, Jecht still cared, perhaps more than you'll ever know. I can only hope that someday he'll return and you two can try to become the family that I always wished that we could be. Most importantly, don't lose sight of your light. As you grow many obstacles will become the thorns which beset the path you wish to thread, pay them no heed and press on, doing what **you** feel to be right. Because at the end of the day, after the seats empty and uproarious fanfare turns to deafening silence, what you're left with is how you feel about yourself. I'm growing weary so I'll bring this to a close. Be brave my little solder boy, for _

_I will always be with you._

_Love always and forever,_

_Mom_

A single tear rolled down Tidus' cheek as his hand shook furiously while reading the letter over and over again.

_What **I** feel to be right…_

As Tidus laid sprawled across his bed gazing at the letter wistfully and began to ponder.

_Hmm... It feels as if the fog is fading…I know what I must do._

Upon that very breath Tidus placed the letter on his bed and began to wash the blood from his face before changing his clothes, his hollow countenance changed to one of the utmost resolve. Tidus grabbed blitzball, all the while thinking:

_I'm no one's pawn_

Chants and fight songs rode the air currents akin to leaves drifting from the mighty trees, signaling that it was almost time for the game to commence. Fans lined up outside of Tidus' abode hoping for even a brief glimpse of their hero. Blitzball in hand Tidus' opens the door, resolved to face his destiny.

_The world is waiting…_

Tidus' head buzzed with the excited chatter coming from just beyond his doors.

_This is **my** story and It wont come to an end, not as long as there's still breath in my lungs._


End file.
